Intimate Strangers
by Serenity Goddess
Summary: Sequel to Providence. Buffy and Xander are about to get married, but their blissful life is interrupted by an unwanted visitor. (B/X)
1. Introduction

OPENING ACT  
  
(Scene: Buffy and Xander's apartment)  
  
Buffy: What do you want to do tonight?  
  
Xander: I was thinking crazy, naked sex.  
  
Buffy: We always do that.  
  
Xander: I don't see a problem here.  
  
Buffy: I don't either. I was just thinking … we do the same thing every day   
over and over again. I think I have the entire schedule memorised.  
  
Xander: We're getting married next month. That's not something you do   
everyday.  
  
Buffy: I know.  
  
Xander: Well, think of it this way - it's not a routine , it's just that   
we're so comfortable with each other we can repeatedly do the same things.   
And it's because we enjoy doing 'em.  
  
Buffy: Did you come up with that yourself?  
  
Xander: Read it in a book somewhere.  
  
(Buffy leans over and kisses him. He pushes her on the couch and they start   
an intense make-out session. He is unbuttoning her blouse when the doorbell   
rings. Xander gives a frustrated sigh and opens the door. It is Eileen.)  
  
Xander: It's you.  
  
Eileen: (pats him on the shoulder) Nice to see you too. (spots Buffy) Hi,   
Buff!  
  
Buffy: Go away.  
  
Eileen: What's that you say? Stay? Sure, I'll love to, thanks. (sits down   
beside Buffy on the couch) Look what I found. (whips out a picture from her   
wallet) I think this looks better on me, since the bridesmaid's gown you   
chose for me looked like throw up. No offence.  
  
Buffy: None taken.  
  
Eileen: Speaking of which, I'm a little disappointed at not being Maid of   
Honour.  
  
Buffy: If you keep on talking, I'll demote you to usher.  
  
Eileen: Shutting up now.  
  
Buffy: That's better. Now if you've got nothing else to say, please leave   
the room in an orderly fashion.  
  
Eileen: You know, the way you carry on, it's as if I'm intruding.  
  
Xander: You are.  
  
Eileen: Oh come on! I'm like, your best friend. Both of you.  
  
Buffy: We were kind of in the middle of something here.  
  
Eileen: Crazy, naked sex?  
  
Buffy: I'm never telling you anything ever again.  
  
Xander: What did you tell her?  
  
Buffy: Nothing.  
  
Eileen: Let's get back to me now, since I'm more interesting than the both   
of you combined. (gets some looks from Buffy and Xander. She ignores them.)   
You have to give me a list of invitees to your wedding.  
  
Buffy: No.  
  
Eileen: Why not?  
  
Buffy: I don't want you near any of my family or friends.  
  
Eileen: I thought I was family. I thought I was a friend.  
  
Buffy: You are family. In a sick, irritating sister kind of way.  
  
Eileen: Thanks. So, I would really like it if you could give me a copy of   
your list, and if possible, highlight the single, cute guys that are not   
crazy in anyway.  
  
Xander: That rules out three quarters of our list.  
  
Eileen: (to Xander) Do you have a brother you might want to share?  
  
Xander: Thankfully, no.  
  
Eileen: Then do not interrupt me. (to Buffy) Medium built, blonde hair   
preferred, blue eyes if possible, and has a charming smile, and a warm   
personality as well. Those are my criterias.  
  
Buffy: Sure, I'll just find them in my handy Get-a-Hunk directory.  
Eileen: I'm sure you know some good-looking guys. (motions slightly to   
Xander) Don't tell me he's the only one.  
  
Buffy: If you like intellectual men, I could fix you up with this really   
nice guy.  
  
Eileen: Oh, good!  
  
Buffy: But he's thirty years your senior.  
  
Eileen: (gives a frown) Gross. It's like paedophilia, only with grownups.  
  
Buffy: (laughs) Giles is really nice.  
  
Xander: Giles? (to Buffy) I don't feel like marrying you anymore.  
  
Buffy: She *wanted* to meet someone.  
  
Eileen: Yeah, but not Colonel Sanders, thank you very much. (looks back at   
them) I'll leave you two cute widdle love birds alone now to fufill your   
carnal and animalistic pleasures.  
  
Buffy: With a mouth like that, and you wonder why you're still single.  
  
Eileen: I'll ignore that comment. Bye.  
  
(Eileen opens the door to leave but finds someone there.)  
  
Eileen: (to Buffy and Xander)Apparently you have a visitor. (turns to   
visitor) Hi.  
  
Buffy: Who is that? (walks to the door to see) Oh.  
  
-- 


	2. One

ONE  
  
SCENE ONE  
  
(Buffy goes over to see who Eileen was talking about)  
  
Buffy: Oh. Hi.  
  
Cordy: Everything in my life is terrible!  
  
Buffy: (turning away, and calls Xander) It's for you.  
  
Xander: (gets up and moves to the door) Cordelia?  
  
Cordy: (taking out a tissue and dabbing her eyes gently) It's so good to   
see you. Even Buffy.  
  
Buffy: Thank you.  
  
Eileen: Let's not forget me.  
  
Cordy: I don't know who you are, but I really don't care, so it won't be   
much of a problem. (blows her nose) I didn't know where to go … I took a cab   
here, and I didn't have enough cash to pay him and his meter is running, and   
… (bursts into tears) … I broke my mascara wand on the way over.  
  
Eileen: Poor you.  
  
Cordy: (to Eileen) You're still here? (Eileen scoffs and looks annoyed.   
Cordelia turns back to Buffy and looks pleadingly.)  
  
Buffy: So you want us to pay your cab fare.  
  
Cordy: Yes. (blows her nose again… and pauses) Among other things.  
  
Buffy: (rolls her eyes unsympathetically and gets her purse. Cordy quietly   
mentions the amount and Buffy rolls her eyes again. She takes out the   
money.) You'd better pay me back.  
  
Cordy: Oh, I can't even think about money at a terrible time like this.  
  
Buffy: But apparently you had a state of mind clear enough to ask me for   
some. (hands the money to Xander) Xander will run down and give him the   
money, and you can tell us all about your broken mascara wand.  
  
Xander: Excuse me?  
  
Buffy: You can't expect me to go all the way down, do you?  
  
Xander: Um, yes I can. I sort of already did.  
  
Eileen: (helpfully) I'll go with you! (takes Xander's hand)  
  
Buffy: Bring him back in one piece. And no groping my fiancé. I mean it this   
time.  
  
Eileen: Like you could ever restrict me. (walks with Xander out the door)   
Did I tell you that I'm much more attractive than Buffy ever could be? (they   
both leave)  
  
Cordy: (dabbing her eyes again) I thought you were marrying him.  
  
Buffy: I am.  
  
Cordy: And you let him go off with a strange woman just like that?  
  
Buffy: Eileen is not a strange … never mind, forget that. She's my friend.  
  
Cordy: (sniff) That's what they want you to think at first. (buries her head   
in her hands) And then they come and destroy your once happy life and leave   
a festering hole where your heart used to be.  
  
Buffy: Oh dear, what happened now.  
  
Cordy: (starts sobbing) Gregory left me!  
  
Buffy: (stunned) What?  
  
Cordy: (annoyed, but still sobbing) Are you hearing impaired? I said Gregory   
left me! Do you want me to repeat my torment over and over again?  
  
Buffy: Not really. What happened?  
  
Cordy: He told me he loved me. And then he ran off with that slut Britney   
Wallace… (wails) and she wears glasses! Dumped for a near-sighted ho.   
(waves her tissue around) Just like that … three months of blissful marriage   
… (whines) just gone…  
  
Buffy: (comfortingly) He probably wasn't worth it anyway.  
  
Cordy: (sadly) I know you don't like me very much …  
  
Buffy: Where did you get an idea like that?  
  
Cordy: I get these vibes. Don't worry I don't like you much either. (sniffs   
repeatedly) But … since Doyle died… and then Angel … I've got no one left …   
(wipes her nose) … well, except you, but I really didn't count you.  
  
Buffy: Aha.  
  
Cordy: (drying her eyes) I actually wanted to see Xander. He's more   
therapeutic, I believe. No offence to you, of course, you were doing quite   
well just now.  
  
Buffy: (raises her eyebrows)Therapeutic?  
  
Cordy: Oh, I hope you didn't think I was out of line. I mean, he is your   
fiancé. I didn't mean to cross over that whole other … area. I mean …  
  
Buffy: (interrupts) Never mind… I think you need a nice cup of … coffee or   
tea or something … you look pretty … (searches for a word) ghastly.  
  
Cordy: (puts her hands down) Well , duh. My mascara wand broke. Were you   
even listening?  
  
  
SCENE TWO  
  
(Eileen and Xander have finished paying Cordelia's extremely large cab fare.   
They head back upstairs)  
  
Eileen: So, who's Little Miss Bitchy?  
  
Xander: (shocked) Eileen!  
  
Eileen: I'm hoping that's not your answer.  
  
Xander: She's Cordelia. She went to school with Buffy and I.  
  
Eileen: And?  
  
Xander: That's it.  
  
Eileen: (looks at him hard) I'm pretty - not pretty stupid.  
  
Xander: Well, we … kinda dated … but that was a long time ago.  
  
Eileen: (covers her mouth in shock) OH!  
  
Xander: What?  
  
Eileen: You left the ex-girlfriend with the fiancée. Alone. Alone together.   
Bad move… (waves her finger) fatal move… oh you poor thing.  
  
Xander: (disbelieving) Nothing will happen. Buffy and Cordy go way back.   
Why, in school, they were like…. (thinks for a while) Oh my God.  
  
Eileen: I'll bet you twenty bucks - catfight! Another twenty that Buffy   
wins.  
  
Xander: Buffy'll win for sure.  
  
Eileen: She is strong. In a frightening Incredible Hulk sort of way. (nudges   
him and winks) But I'm certain there are some advantages to that … if you   
catch my drift.  
  
Xander: Was your mind this dirty when you were born , or is it a condition   
you gained over the years?  
  
Eileen: Well, a little bit of both, I think, but I'm not quite sure. The   
doctors are working hard to cure me.  
  
(They come up to the apartment and Xander opens the door. Cordy and Buffy   
are still talking)  
  
Xander: (coming in) All your debts are cleared.  
  
Cordy: Oh, thank you. (sniffing) I'll pay you back later, I promise. You   
really are a true friend.  
  
Eileen: This would be a great submission for Chicken Soup for the Soul.  
  
Cordy: God, can't you like hang around elsewhere?  
  
Eileen: I could hang around the places you do, but , hey, I have class.  
  
Cordy: Gee, I couldn't tell from the way you dress.  
  
Eileen: Well, if I need tips on how to look like a hooker, I'll be sure to   
call you.  
  
Buffy: (cutting in) Could you stop it? Cordelia's going through a very   
tiring time.  
  
Eileen: I believe it's called puberty.  
  
Cordy: Are you taking a cheap shot at me?  
  
Eileen: Everything about you is cheap.  
  
Buffy: Maybe you two should cool it down before somebody loses an eye.  
  
Eileen: Fine. I'm going home anyway. (turns and leaves)  
  
Cordy: (trying to get sympathy) Oh, she was so mean to me.  
  
Buffy: You started it.  
  
Cordy: But I'm going through a very tiring time.  
  
Xander: What's going on?  
  
Cordy: (ready to cry again) Gregory left me!  
  
Xander: Who's Gregory?  
  
Buffy: (slaps the back of his head) Her husband.  
  
Xander: I thought his name was John.  
  
Cordy: (bursts in to tears) And the wounds keep getting reopened…  
  
Buffy: (whispers in his ear) John was the first husband … the one that got   
hit by a garbage truck.  
  
Xander: (understands) Oh! Oh, I did not mean that. I mix up names a lot.   
Silly me.  
  
Cordy: I don't think I'll ever get over this.  
  
Xander: We're here for you if you need us.  
  
Cordy: Thank you … so much… (wipes her eyes) Well … I guess I'll … go check   
in at a hotel or something … (hints) But it's so late … and I'm so… so…   
traumatized… I don't think I want to be alone…  
  
Xander: You can stay here until you feel better.  
  
Buffy: (not liking the idea) But … we don't have any spare rooms.  
  
Xander: She can bunk in my room. After all, I spend most nights in your room   
anyway. (grins slyly)  
  
Cordy: Oh, you two are so sweet together … (sobs loudly without warning)   
Gregory and I used to be like that… (stops to blow her nose for the   
hundredth time) But… I couldn't possibly intrude…  
  
Buffy: Then don't.  
  
Xander: No, it won't be any bother at all.  
  
Cordy: (suddenly cheerful) Okay! If you don't mind, I sort of left my   
luggage in the lobby, so I'll go run down and get it. (darts out of the   
room)  
  
Buffy: What a remarkable change in character. An improvement since high   
school, but still displeasing.  
  
Xander: You don't want her here?  
  
Buffy: Um … no. All right, call me selfish, call me insensitive, but … I   
just find it very uncomfortable. She makes me uncomfortable. And she's your   
ex-girlfriend. Come on, how screwed up is this?  
  
Xander: She's my ex , but you're my current.  
  
Buffy: (sarcastically) That's really wonderful, it touched my heart. You do   
have a way with words. Take me now, Xander.  
  
Xander: She's been through a rough patch, she probably needs support from   
her friends. The few of them that are still alive.  
  
Buffy: I know . (feeling guilty) I guess… I wouldn't mind… if she stayed for   
a while. But only for a while. (gives a mischievous smile) At least now we   
have a good excuse to share a bed.  
  
Xander: Did we ever need one?  
  
  
SCENE THREE  
  
(The next morning. Buffy and Xander are curled up in each other's arms.   
Buffy is resting her head on his chest - she is still sleeping. Xander is   
already up, but doesn't move so that he doesn't wake her up)  
  
Buffy: (opening her eyes slowly and looks up at Xander) Hey.  
  
Xander: Morning , you.  
  
Buffy: Good morning. (kisses his chest softly)  
  
Xander: You look exceptionally radiant this morning.  
  
Buffy: Liar.  
  
(Buffy moves herself so she is face-to-face with him. She kisses him on the   
lips and runs her fingers through his hair. Xander returns the kiss   
passionately, moaning softly into her mouth as his hands slowly find their   
way down her neck to her breasts. Buffy's kisses move slowly from his mouth   
to his neck and to his chest. She moves her hands up and down his chest,   
rubbing it in a slow, gentle motion. She kisses him on the lips again..   
when…)  
  
Cordy: (on the other side of the door) Are you two up yet?  
  
Buffy/Xander: No!  
  
Cordy: Well, good, because it's a bright, wonderful, beautiful Sunday   
morning! Don't you want to get up and breathe the fresh, Sunday air?  
  
Buffy: I'm having terrible déjà vu.  
  
Xander: I can't believe I was once like that.  
  
Buffy: Yup, until I taught you the wonders of staying in bed till noon. It's   
much more fun when there's more than one person in the bed. (snuggles up to   
him)  
  
Cordy: (yelling though the door) I made breakfast!  
  
Xander: Eat it yourself, then.  
  
Cordy: Fine, it'll be just me. Alone. Without anybody. I might as well get   
used to it, apparently I am destined to be lonely and abandoned.  
  
Buffy: We'll be up in a minute.  
  
(Scene: The breakfast table … everyone is sharing a wholesome, happy meal)  
  
Xander: (biting into his "pancake") This tastes awful.  
  
Cordy: I tried. I never cooked before in my entire life. I thought it would   
take my mind off… all the … bad things.  
  
Buffy: What time did you get up?  
  
Cordy: Six.  
  
Buffy: (shocked) Why?  
  
Cordy: I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd get up and do some stuff.  
  
Xander: What did you do then?  
  
Cordy: Well, I noticed that you have a nice video collection, but really   
didn't sort them well, so I catalogued them into separate folders, according   
to genre, title and actors/actresses. I even cross-referenced them. So, now   
video watching is made a breeze, thanks to me.  
  
Buffy: Wow.  
  
Cordy: I also noticed that your shelves , although plentifully stocked, were   
not … properly … allocated. So I divided them into the major food groups,   
and then arranged them alphabetically according to brand name from left to   
right.  
  
Buffy: Again, wow.  
  
Xander: Cordy, don't you think that you could take your mind off… the bad   
things… by doing something else? Something less … physical? Like sleeping.   
Or meditating.  
  
Cordy: Oh, no, I tried those and it didn't work. I discovered, that helping   
others is really my true calling.  
  
Buffy: You must be really traumatized by the break-up.  
  
Cordy: No, I really think that I can help people - especially when I'm   
bored. You see how I've helped you two so much?  
  
Buffy: Yes, now I can easily find my carbohydrates that start with D!  
  
Cordy: Xander, how about we go for lunch at that cute looking French   
restaurant I saw on the way over here. It'll be my treat - my way of saying   
thank you.  
  
Xander: You didn't even have money for your cab fare. How are you going to   
treat me?  
  
Cordy: All right - you'll pay, but it'll be my treat when I pay you back.  
  
Xander: Sounds like a great plan.  
  
Buffy: Buffy's in the room.  
  
Cordy: Yes, you are. I sort of noticed that.  
  
Buffy: Aren't I invited?  
  
Xander: (laughs and puts his arm around Buffy) Of course you are, what a   
stupid question.  
  
Cordy: (doesn't seem very happy, but tries to hide it) No lunch would be   
complete without you.  
  
Buffy: Okay. I just felt a little bit left out just now.  
  
(There is a knock on the door. Buffy opens it . It's Eileen)  
  
Eileen: (comes in and follows Buffy to the kitchen) Well, guess, what , that   
movie you wanted to see is opening tonight, and I …  
  
Cordy: (interrupts) Oh, it's you again.  
  
Xander: I feel a slight chill.  
  
Eileen: And it's you. What a coincidence.  
  
Buffy: Be civil please.  
  
Eileen: I am civil. On most occasions.  
  
Cordy: I was born civil.  
  
Eileen: You were born many things. None of which I care to mention, because   
it would be rude.  
  
Buffy: (cuts in before a bloodbath ensues) We were thinking of having lunch   
at that French restaurant down at Parkview… would you care to join us?  
  
Eileen: Oh, I would love to, but my sister-in-law is coming to town and I   
have to kill her.  
  
Buffy: Again?  
  
Eileen: Yes, I know. I tried many times but she just won't stay dead. So I   
guess this time I'll just have to  
play the role of the hospitable in-law and try to avoid homicide.  
  
Xander: Homicide is such a drag.  
  
Buffy: I was framed for murder once.  
  
Eileen: Really? You never told me.  
  
Buffy: Nah, I'm just kidding. (Xander and Cordy exchange looks) Heh.  
  
Eileen: You're freaking me out now. I think I'd better go. See you later.   
(heads for the door)  
  
Cordy: (after Eileen has left) What a charming personality she has.  
  
Buffy: Don't you start now.  
  
Cordy: Fine. More pancakes?  
-------- 


	3. Two

TWO  
  
SCENE ONE  
  
(At the wonderful French restaurant they were talking about. Buffy, Xander   
and Cordelia are waiting for their food to come)  
  
Cordy: What have you two been up to lately?  
  
Xander: Oh, nothing. Getting married, blah , blah same old, same old.  
  
Cordy: That's nice. Let's talk about me now.  
  
Buffy: We've been doing that even since you came.  
  
Cordy: Too much of a good thing is wonderful.  
  
Buffy: Too much 'wonderful' leads to homicide.  
  
Xander: (trying to change the subject) I wonder what the food here tastes   
like. I can't believe it's only two block away and I have never stepped foot   
in here.  
  
Buffy: (playfully) Maybe that's because you never take me any place nice.  
  
Xander: You told me you love Taco Bell. (grins)  
  
Buffy: (laughs and places her hand on his arm) I do. You can make even Taco   
Bell romantic.  
  
Xander: (takes her hand in his) That's because I love you so much.  
  
Cordy: (interrupting) This is so beautiful.  
  
Buffy: (takes her hand back disappointedly) Not anymore.  
  
Cordy: Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. Go ahead. Carry on.   
Pretend I'm not here.  
  
Xander: It's kind of difficult with you yammering ever three seconds.  
  
Buffy: Excuse me one moment, I'll be right back. (gets up) Just going to pop   
in the ladies' room for a sec.  
  
(She leaves the table. )  
  
Cordy: (after a long pause) So - you and Buffy , huh. Who would have   
thought?  
  
Xander: Not me.  
  
Cordy: (says nothing for a while) It feels great to see you again.  
  
Xander: Yeah, me too.  
  
Cordy: The reason … I came here was… because I… you were like the only   
person who ever understood me. I know you probably think that I'm talking   
nonsense here … but I … you were my only friend back then. Even after we   
broke up. That's why I came to see you. After … Gregory …  
  
Xander: You don't have to talk about it… but I'm actually quite flattered.  
  
Cordy: (gives a small smile) And if you breathe a word of this to anybody,   
I'll rip of your head.  
  
Xander: Wouldn't dream of it.  
  
Cordy: Thank you.  
  
(Buffy comes back)  
  
Buffy: I knew there was something wrong with my hair. (slaps Xander's arm   
slightly) And you didn't even tell me.  
  
Xander: Your hair looked fine.  
  
Buffy: No, it did not. I checked. I looked like a stand-in for Don King.  
  
Xander: Don't exaggerate.  
  
Buffy: I can't believe you didn't tell me. (pats her hair lightly)  
  
Xander: You always look beautiful to me no matter what.  
  
Buffy: Good save.  
  
Xander: Thanks.  
  
SCENE TWO - The Next Day  
  
(Xander comes back from work. Buffy is already home.)  
  
Xander: Honey, I'm home. (pauses) Somehow it doesn't sound so nice when I   
say it.  
  
Buffy: Hey. (goes to him and hugs him. She gives him a small kiss on the   
cheek) Did you have fun at work today?  
  
Xander: Depends. Did the Jews have fun during the Holocaust?  
  
Buffy: Bad day?  
  
Xander: I wish. A bad day would have been good compared to the day I had.  
  
Buffy: Poor baby. (wraps her arms around him and kisses him on the lips)   
Does that make it any better?  
Xander: (moans softly) Oh, yeah … (returns her kiss. They kiss for several   
minutes) I do know something else that would make me feel *real* good.  
  
Buffy: What's that? (kisses his neck)  
  
Xander: (pauses and looks around) Where's Cordy?  
  
Buffy: (stops kissing and looks at him) *That* would make you feel good?  
  
Xander: No!  
  
Buffy: Good. (continues kissing him) She went out for shopping therapy.  
  
Xander: So we have the whole apartment to ourselves?  
  
Buffy: Yeah.  
  
Xander: Oh, I'm feeling much better already.  
  
(With one quick action he sweeps her off the ground and into his arms before   
carrying her to the couch. Buffy giggles and puts her arms around his neck.   
He places her gently on the couch and cups her face. He kisses her neck and   
and proceeds to unbutton her blouse. Buffy responds by feeling her way to   
his belt. She unbuckles it and throws it across the room, while gently   
carressing his back with her small fingers. When Xander is done with Buffy's   
blouse, he quickly starts peeling off his own shirt, while Buffy whispers   
something in his ear which makes him work harder and quicker… and then the   
door bell rings)  
  
Xander: (in frustration) GAHHHH!  
  
Buffy: (between kisses, whispering) Shh. Maybe they'll go away.  
  
Eileen: (through the door) Was that you, Xander?  
  
Buffy: Maybe not. (sighs and begins to rebutton her blouse)  
  
Xander: (getting up and opening the door and sees Eileen) I'm really   
beginning to hate you.  
  
Eileen: Did I come at a bad time?  
  
Xander: Yes. Did the "GAHHHH!" tip you off?  
  
Eileen: (noticing his unbuttoned shirt and the belt strewn across the floor.   
She glances at Buffy, who just finished buttoning her blouse back on.) You   
two seem to spend a lot of time undressing each other.  
  
Xander: Well, we can't seem to do anything more than that, thanks to you.  
  
Eileen: What is more important to you - sex or friendship?  
  
Xander: Sex.  
  
Eileen: I would have answered that too.  
  
Buffy: What did you come here for anyway?  
  
Eileen: Well, I *wanted* to ask you if you were interested in watching "The   
Passionate Love" with me, but apparently you were in the middle of catching   
the live show. I'll come back later. (turns around)  
  
Xander: Try not coming back at all.  
  
(Before Eileen can answer, Xander closes the door quickly and jumps back on   
the couch with Buffy.)  
  
Xander: Where were we?  
  
Buffy: I believe it was somewhere near here. (her hands snake down to the   
zipper of his pants)  
  
(Xander begins muttering incoherent and inaudible noises that seem to   
accentuate his excitement and pleasure. After Buffy unzipped his pants, he   
kicked them off in a hurry and threw them over the couch to join the   
cast-off belt. He rushed through unbuttoning her blouse [again] , and tears   
off a button in the rough process. Buffy seems a bit upset , but cheers up   
immediately when Xander starts kissing her passionately on the lips. She   
gave a low moan as Xander nibbled her ear softly. She, in return , slips her   
thumb underneath the waistband of his boxers and was about to pull them off   
when the door opens suddenly)  
  
Cordy: (entering) Hello peop… (sees Xander and Buffy on the couch) Oh GOD !   
MY EYES! MY EYES!  
  
Buffy: (gets up quickly and accidentally pushes Xander to the floor) Cordy!  
  
Cordy: (hands over her eyes) I am blinded! I'm blind , I tell you!  
  
Xander: (crawling back on to the sofa) How did you get in here? I locked the   
door.  
  
Cordy: (her eyes are still covered) I took Buffy's extra key. And now I   
fully regret doing that. I'll go take a hot shower right now and scrub my   
eyes with a iron-wired brush. (heads into the bathroom and locks the door)  
  
Buffy: Well, that went well.  
  
Xander: I would think so. (gets up and picks up his pants and puts them on)   
My life sucks.  
  
Buffy: Sorry.  
  
Xander: It's not your fault.  
  
Buffy: (plays with the buttons on her blouse) And you sort of ripped the   
button right off my favourite blouse.  
  
Xander: All in vain, I might add.  
  
---  
SCENE THREE : Later That Week  
  
(Cordy has yet to move out… poor Buffy and poor Xander.)  
  
Cordy: (coming out of 'her' room) Is everything decent out here?  
  
Xander: Unfortunately, yes.  
  
Cordy: Oh, thank goodness. I'm taking extra precautions, after my free show   
the other night.  
  
(The doorbell rings)  
  
Buffy: (hardly excited) Yay. More visitors.  
  
Cordy: I hope it isn't that Eileen girl. She gives me the creeps.  
  
(It is Eileen. Buffy comes back in, followed by Eileen)  
  
Eileen: Good morning, people.  
  
Xander: You again.  
  
Cordy: Dear, dear, Eileen - you're really intruding on their personal space,   
you know.  
  
Buffy: And trust her, Eileen … Cordy's the expert on the breaching of   
personal space.  
  
Cordy: Thank you.  
  
Eileen: (to Cordy) Don't tell me you haven't moved out yet.  
  
Cordy: Well, it just so happens that Buffy and Xander happen to *like* my   
company here, which is more than I can say for you.  
  
Eileen: While I think of a perfect comeback - biteme.  
  
(The doorbell rings again)  
  
Buffy: Oh, joy. (heads over to the door. It is Joyce.) Mother!  
  
Joyce: Hi , sweetie. (steps inside)  
  
Buffy: What are you doing here?  
  
Joyce: Just dropping by to check on my daughter - is that a crime?  
  
Buffy: In certain states, yes.  
  
Joyce: (sees Eileen) Oh, Eileen , hi.  
  
Eileen: Hi - looking as wonderful as ever, I see.  
  
Joyce: You're too kind. (sees Cordelia) Cordelia! My goodness, I haven't   
seen you for a long time. How are you?  
  
Cordy: I'm fine , thanks. Buffy was kind enough to let me stay here for a   
while.  
  
Joyce: Aw.. (looks at Buffy) My daughter, the one with the heart of gold.  
  
Buffy: Can you go now, mum?  
  
Joyce: I'm not leaving until I have a few words with my future son-in-law.   
(looks around for Xander. When she sees him she goes over and gives him a   
hug)  
  
Xander: Hi, Mrs. Summers.  
  
Joyce: Oh, for heaven's sake, you're not sixteen anymore - Mrs. Summers is   
so informal. Call me 'mom'.  
  
Buffy: (warningly) Mother…  
  
Joyce: I was just kidding. (to Xander) You can call me 'mom' the minute you   
get married.  
  
Xander: (smiling) Sure thing.  
  
Joyce: I'm so excited about the wedding. (puts her hands on her heart) My   
little baby … going off and getting married.  
  
Buffy: Yes, mother, we all know how time flies … you gave us this speech   
last week.  
  
Joyce: I never get tired of saying it.  
  
Buffy: Yes, I can tell.  
  
Joyce: So, sweetie, what have you been doing lately?  
  
Buffy: The same thing I do everyday. I told you this on the phone last   
night.  
  
Joyce: Well, I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to my absolutely   
adorable future son-in-law.  
  
Xander: (laughs) Same old, same old. You know, there's not much variety in   
the workplace when it comes to managing McDonald's.  
  
Joyce: (turns to Buffy) You see, *he* answers my questions with interest.  
  
Buffy: He said the same thing I did! He just added more words.  
  
Joyce: Well, he was interested enough to word it differently. Maybe when you   
get married, you'll learn a thing or two from him.  
  
Buffy: All right, mother. Are you done now?  
  
Joyce: You just can't wait to get rid of me, can't you.  
  
Buffy: No, it's just that a few minutes with you lasts a lifetime. When you   
leave this room, I'll still hold fond memories of our conversation. That's   
how much you mean to me.  
  
Joyce: (unbelieving) Hmph. If you want your only mother to leave, it's up to   
you.  
  
Eileen: I'll walk you out, Mrs. Summers. I'm was about to leave anyway.  
  
Joyce: Oh, what a sweet polite girl you are. (to Buffy) Bye, honey.  
  
Buffy: Bye mum. Love you.  
  
(Eileen and Joyce exit)  
  
Xander: Eileen is sweet and polite?  
  
Buffy: More proof that my mother is now officially senile.  
  
Cordy: Well, I thought your mother was very nice.  
  
Buffy: Cordelia?  
  
Cordy: Yes?  
  
Buffy: Shut up.  
  
Cordy: Fine. (leaves and goes back to 'her' room)  
  
Buffy: Wow, I feel so much better after saying that. (turns to Xander) I   
can't believe it - she likes you better than me. And I'm her own flesh and   
blood.  
  
Xander: Oh, come on. She loves you to pieces.  
  
Buffy: Not as much as her beautiful, adorable, future son-in-law.  
  
Xander: Can I help it if I'm charmingly irresistable?  
  
Buffy: I guess not. (pulls him close and kisses him) Now we've got to think   
of a way to get Cordy out.  
  
Xander: What?  
  
Buffy: (whispers in his ear) She's driving me crazy.  
  
Xander: (laughs in agreement) She drives everyone crazy.  
  
Buffy: No … no… this whole 'break-up' thing with Gregory is… just too much.   
She's bored out of her mind here. Yesterday, when we were out , she pushed   
our bed across the room because it looked 'prettier' there.  
  
Xander: I *knew* something was different. Of course, I wasn't really paying   
attention to my surroundings last night … (winks at her)  
  
Buffy: (punches him on the arm) This is serious. And yesterday she   
rearranged all the books on the shelf alphabetically by author, and that   
screwed up everything! It took me ages to find what I wanted.  
  
Xander: I think the whole reason for alphabetical arrangement is to make   
finding things *easier*.  
  
Buffy: (talking quickly)You don't understand. I arrange my books according   
genre, because I'm more comfortable with it that way, and then I forgot the   
name of the guy who wrote the book I wanted, and then I got his named mixed   
up with that stupid talk show host and I couldn't find…  
  
Xander: Shh … shh… calm down. (holds her tight)  
  
Buffy: (getting worked up)She's driving me nuts. I can't take any more of   
this. And she moved the cutlery from the top of the middle shelf to the   
bottom right shelf, and then she must have hid the glasses, because I can't   
find them although I searched everywhere… she's like this… gremlin who…   
rearranges people's houses and … won't go away unless you give them a saucer   
of milk … I looked for milk, but I couldn't find it, she must have put it   
somewhere else…  
  
Xander: I think you need to lie down.  
  
Buffy: If she stays here any longer I won't know where I live anymore.  
  
Xander: All right. If it means that much to you … (sighs) I'll have a talk   
with Cordy.  
  
Buffy: Thank you so much. (hugs him, and calms down) I know she's going   
through a rough time but … I … if she stays here I'll have to kill her. And   
you know I'm capable of that.  
  
Xander: Just hold of all plans of murder till I talk to Cordy, okay?  
  
(The doorbell rings.)  
Buffy: Uh.  
  
Xander: Don't these people have other apartments to visit besides ours? You   
stay right here and … calm down or something.  
  
(He goes over and opens the door. And standing there is…) 


	4. Three

THREE  
  
--  
Scene One  
  
Man: (at the door) Hi, Xander.  
  
Xander: Hi!  
  
Man: How are you doing?  
  
Xander: Fine, thanks. Who are you?  
  
Man: Gregory … Cordelia's husband?  
  
Xander: Oh, I thought you looked familiar. Weren't you hit by a garbage   
truck?  
  
Greg.: No, sorry.  
  
Buffy: (coming to the door) Who is … (sees Gregory) Gregory?  
  
Greg.: Hi, Buffy.  
  
Buffy: What the hell are you doing here?  
  
Greg.: I'm looking for Cordelia.  
  
Buffy: What for? So you can crush her heart another time and make her stay   
here longer? Go away. You've brought enough pain to this household.  
  
Xander: Nicely put, hon.  
  
Buffy: Thanks. I have a lot of pent up emotions.  
  
Greg.: (pleadingly) Please … I need to talk to her. I need to know why she   
left.  
  
Buffy: Hello? Does the name "Britney Wallace" ring a bell?  
  
Greg.: Who's Britney Wallace?  
  
Buffy: The near sighted ho.  
  
Greg.: (confused) I don't know any near sighted ho.  
  
Buffy: (not buying it) Sure you don't.  
  
Xander: Want to come in and have a drink?  
  
Buffy: (shoves Xander slightly) Whose side are you on?  
  
Xander: I was being hospitable.  
  
Greg.: Please … let me see her for one minute. Please.  
  
Buffy: How did you know she was here anyway?  
  
Greg.: I … didn't. When she took off … I looked everywhere … her parents' …   
and then I remembered that she used to write these letters to you … and I   
looked up your address in her book. I figured … I would try …  
  
Buffy: Well, I don't think she wants to see you ever again. You can't just   
cheat and then when you feel like it come crawling back. Marriage doesn't   
work like that. Marriage is a commitment between to people, and if one of   
them doesn't want to make it happen, then it can't.  
  
Xander: Wow. You could have told me this before I proposed.  
  
Buffy: (ignores him and turns to Gregory) And you can't come waltzing in   
here after you're done with Britney Slut Wallace, and expect everything to   
be A-OK with your wife. Uh-oh, bye bye mister.  
  
Greg.: I swear… honest to God … I have no idea what you're talking about. I   
came home from work one evening and she had just packed up and left. No   
note, no nothing.  
  
Buffy: What?  
  
Greg.: I … love her so much and I… I can't live without her. I have to tell   
her to come back.  
  
Buffy: Oh, I can't believe this.  
  
Greg: I'm telling you the truth, I swear.  
  
Buffy: Oh, no, I believe you. I just can't believe I got conned by Cordy.  
  
Xander: (gestures inside) Come on in.  
  
(Gregory follows Buffy and Xander inside)  
  
  
Xander: Shall I go get her?  
  
Buffy: Yes, please, I'm sure she has something very interesting to tell all   
of us.  
  
Xander: (knocks on Cordy's door) Cordy! You've got a visitor!  
  
Cordy: (opens the door and comes out) Who is it?  
  
Buffy: Your husband.  
  
Cordy: (shocked and stutters) Oh… eh … The room … is luring me back … I have   
to follow … (turns around but Xander stops her from retreating into the   
room) Oh, crap.  
  
Buffy: Anything you'd like to share with us Cordy?  
  
Cordy: Not really.  
  
Buffy: How about why you left your husband and made up Britney Wallace.  
  
Cordy: It's a joke?  
  
Buffy: I'm not laughing.  
  
Greg.: Cordy , honey… please, come back. I'm miserable without you.  
  
Cordy: No. I like it here.  
  
Buffy: That won't matter, because I'm kicking you out.  
  
Cordy: You can't do that!  
  
Buffy: Yes, I can. You can't solve your problems by running away and hiding   
in some room.  
  
Cordy: It worked pretty well so far.  
  
Greg.: Whatever it is I did … please, Cordy… you have to tell me why. At   
least … maybe … maybe I'll understand then.  
  
Buffy: Well, we'll just leave you two alone.  
  
Xander: (nods)Yes, that's a good idea. You two have a nice, personal,   
private chat while Buffy and I have sex in the bedroom.  
  
Buffy: (glares) I was thinking we could take a walk.  
  
Xander: (sighs and mumbles under his breath) Fine. There goes my sex life.  
  
(He and Buffy exit the apartment for Cordy and Gregory to talk)  
  
FORTY-FIVE MINUTES LATER  
  
(Buffy and Xander come back in to find Cordy sitting alone)  
  
Buffy: Hey. Where's Gregory?  
  
Cordy: He left.  
Buffy: Things didn't go so well?  
  
Cordy: I'm not sure what's "well" and what's not. He asked me to come back   
to him.  
  
Xander: Are you going to?  
  
Cordy: I don't know …  
  
Buffy: Do you want to talk about it?  
  
Cordy: (nods) He was just … so boring, you know?  
  
Buffy: Not really.  
  
Cordy: It's just that … I got so bored with him. It was the same thing over,   
and over again, and I wanted more out this marriage. I thought that it would   
be romantic, and passionate, and wonderful forever. After the first two   
months I began to realise that I was stupid, and that this marriage was …   
not what I thought it would be after all.  
  
Xander: He loves you.  
  
Cordy: I love him too. Or at least I think I do. But … it's funny … I don't   
really understand how I feel about him. He's great - he's funny , he's   
witty, he makes me laugh but … then … he never really was the ideal husband   
I had molded since I was, like eight.  
  
Buffy: He's normal, Cordy, and that's not a bad thing at all. We never get   
our ideals. (Xander looks at her, and she quickly adds another sentence) …   
but I was lucky enough to find the perfect man. Yay me! But back to you…  
  
Cordy: And then he told me he wanted to have children… I don't know what   
happened … I just … freaked or something … I was not sure if I wanted to …   
have children with him. Or have children with anyone for that matter. The   
responsibilities… the weight gain … oh, God, the weight gain …  
  
Buffy: Horrors.  
  
Cordy: So I just … went crazy, packed my bags the next morning and just   
left. I didn't know where I was headed, I just rode around in the cab for a   
few hours before thinking about you guys. Let's face it - I'm pathetic when   
it comes to commitment and I might as well just stay a spinster for the rest   
of my pathetic life.  
  
Xander: Don't say things like that.  
  
Buffy: Gregory loves you. And you said it yourself, you love him too. Things   
like these take time. You'll work it out sooner or later. You can't let a   
man like that get away just because he's not your number one dream man.  
  
Xander: What did Gregory say?  
  
Cordy: He told me that … he loved me and that he wanted me to come back   
with him … but I told him that I would have to think about it.  
  
Xander: You take your time.  
  
Cordy: I… understand if you … don't want me here anymore. I'll just check in   
at a hotel someplace.  
  
Buffy: (begrudgingly) I guess you can stay here … till you … get back on   
your feet again.  
Cordy: (smiles weakly) Thank you.  
  
SCENE TWO  
  
(Buffy/Xander's bedroom. It's late at night, but they're still both awake.   
Buffy rests her head on Xander's chest, listening to his heart beat   
steadily. Xander gently strokes her hair.)  
  
Xander: That was really nice of you , to let Cordy stay.  
  
Buffy: Yeah, but don't expect me to make a habit out of it.  
  
Xander: (kisses her nose as she looks up) I love you so much.  
  
Buffy: I love you too.  
  
Xander: (laughs softly) Eileen and Cordy really hate each other, don't they?  
  
Buffy: Yeah … which is odd, since they're actually quite a like. In a creepy   
way.  
  
Xander: Two Eileens… bad, bad thought.  
  
Buffy: Even worse - too Cordys.  
  
Xander: (kisses her again and speaks in a low, sexy voice) You look very   
sexy tonight.  
  
Buffy: Are your hormones raging tonight or what?  
  
Xander: My hormones are always raging.  
  
Buffy: (smiles and says nothing for a while. She seems hesitant about   
continuing) Xander .. what do you think about children?  
  
Xander: In general? Or specific cases?  
  
Buffy: (laughs) I meant our children.  
  
Xander: We don't have any. Unless there's something you want to tell me.  
  
Buffy: (giggles) No … but … do you want to? Have children, I mean.  
  
Xander: Well… to tell you the truth, I never really thought much about it. I   
was still reveling in the joyous fact that you agreed to marry me. (smiles   
at her) But I always thought that to have this little piece of you … walking   
around , smiling, laughing - I bet that must feel wonderful.  
  
Buffy: I'm sure it does.  
  
Xander: I remember seeing the look on my uncle's face when Edward was born.   
He looked like the happiest man in the world. I think I would like to   
experience that. And now that I come to think of it … yeah, sure, I want   
children. I want to have children with you.  
  
Buffy: Me too. (reaches out and strokes his face)  
  
Xander: (perkily) Wow, you've really got me excited now, just thinking about   
it. Let's start now.  
  
Buffy: (laughs) You'd say anything just to get laid.  
  
Xander: And?  
  
Buffy: It's working.  
  
(They both retreat under the covers) 


	5. Epilogue

FOUR / EPILOGUE  
  
--  
  
Scene One - Twenty-Three Days , Several Hours and Several Minutes after   
Cordy First Ruined Buffy and Xander's Lives By Moving In.  
(The wedding went on without much trouble [yay] , and everyone's at the   
after-the-wedding dinner, at a fancy hotel.)  
  
Buffy: (to Xander, softly) Well, I'm finally Mrs. Alexander Lavelle Harris.  
  
Xander: Am I Mr. Buffy?  
  
Buffy: If you want to be. (smiles) This is so exciting. Now , when I fill   
out forms, I can confidently tick the 'married' column , and I can write my   
name as Mrs. Buffy Harris.  
  
Xander: (laughs) I'm glad you like the idea so much.  
  
Buffy: If I didn't, I wouldn't have married you. (looks around) Where's   
Eileen? I think I lost her after the ceremony.  
  
Xander: She said something about changing out of her bridesmaid's dress as   
not to trigger any more seizures.  
  
Buffy: Oh, she exaggerates - there was only one, and that wasn't even caused   
by her dress.  
  
Joyce: (coming up to them) Where's my married daughter and my favourite   
son-in-law?  
  
Buffy: Leave him alone, mother.  
  
Joyce: Now, now, my married daughter - you should smile more ! It's your   
wedding day!  
  
Buffy: I am smiling.  
  
Joyce: You're grimacing.  
Buffy: Same difference.  
  
Joyce: (whips out a camera) Kodak moment. Smile, and say "Grandchildren,   
coming soon!"  
  
Buffy: Oh, God.  
  
Xander: Grandchildren, coming soon!  
  
Joyce: (takes the photographs) There!  
  
Buffy: Mom, you've taken nearly sixty pictures already, *and* you have that   
guy with the video camera following us around. Can you say 'overdone'?  
  
Joyce: I'm just so happy.  
  
Buffy: (to Xander) This will wear out by February. Hopefully.  
  
Joyce: (to Xander also) Remember, you're supposed to call me 'mom' from now   
on. (hugs Buffy and Xander) We're one, happy family!  
  
Xander: Okay, mom.  
  
Joyce: Aw, it sounds so right when you say it. (looks to her right) Oh,   
there's your Aunt Slyvia - I don't think I took any pictures of her yet. (to   
Buffy/Xander) I'll leave you two *married* people alone now. (heads off to   
Aunt Slyvia)  
  
Xander: That wasn't so bad.  
  
Buffy: (sighs) At least Dad left us alone.  
  
Cordy: (coming up to them) That rude lady said my hair looked awful. I would   
have her know that I spent eight hours in the salon just to look like this.   
And all for you two, I might add.  
  
Buffy: We're honoured, thanks.  
  
Xander: So, Cordy, I heard everything's working out with you and Gregory.  
  
Cordy: Yeah. We have agreed to go to a marriage counselor, and we're taking   
things one step at a time.  
  
Buffy: Good for you.  
  
Cordy: But let's not talk about my marriage, we're here to talk about you   
two!  
  
Xander: Cordy not wanting to talk about herself, but instead wanting to talk   
about others. (looks around) This is one of those hidden camera things,   
right.  
  
Cordy: Two broken legs will not be much fun on the wedding night.  
  
Xander: I'm sorry.  
  
Cordy: Good. Now, I'm going to say this once, and only once, because saying   
it more than that will be too painful. Thank you for everything.  
  
Buffy: It really is one of those hidden camera shows!  
  
Cordy: Don't think that just because you're the Slayer, I can't take you on.  
Buffy: (laughs) You're welcome, Cordy.  
  
Cordy: Yeah, even though the bridesmaid's dress looked like a horrible   
fashion disaster, thank you for letting be your bridesmaid. Sure, the   
material was awful, and the color looked diseased, but…  
  
Buffy: You can stop thanking me now.  
  
Cordy: All right.  
  
Eileen: (appears wearing a nice, black dress) Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Harris.  
  
Cordy: Oh, great , it's you.  
  
Eileen: At least I don't look like something the cat coughed out.  
  
Cordy: Oh, I so agree.  
  
Eileen: You do?  
  
Cordy: Yeah, I mean, the color - god awful …  
  
Eileen: … itchy material …  
  
Cordy: … terrible design …  
  
Buffy: Hey! I chose that dress!  
  
Cordy: I rest my case.  
  
Buffy: HEY!  
  
Cordy: (to Eileen) You should have seen what she wore in high school.  
  
Eileen: I can imagine. There was this time, we went to the party, and you   
cannot possibly understand what drove her to wear that horrible, green …  
  
Buffy: (to Eileen/Cordy) It's my wedding, this is the one day where you're   
supposed to be saying nice things about me.  
  
Xander: I think you look beautiful.  
  
Buffy: Thanks, but you're supposed to say nice things to me everyday.  
  
Xander: Oh.  
  
Cordy: (ignoring Buffy) I remember when she fixed her hair in such a messy   
way. (to Eileen) At least you highlighted your hair properly.  
  
Eileen: (pats her hair) Really? Do you like it?  
  
Cordy: It's lovely. I always wanted to highlight my hair like that, only   
(touches a few strands of hair on the left side of her head) I wanted to   
just, have a touch of color here, not too much, mind you…  
  
Eileen: That would look perfect on you!  
  
Cordy: Yes, and I was thinking the hairstyle would look great, especially   
with the new blouse I bought from Bloomindales last week.  
  
Eileen: They're having a sale next month, I heard.  
  
Cordy: Oh, I so have to go.  
  
Eileen: We could go together!  
  
Cordy: I would love that. I'll call you.  
  
Eileen: All right!  
  
Cordy: Bye. (leaves)  
  
Buffy: That was freaky. (to Eileen) Glad to see you both have a common   
interest - dumping on me.  
  
Eileen: I'm sorry. But, speaking of dumping …  
  
Buffy: What now?  
  
Eileen: That guy you fixed me up with …  
  
Buffy: Riley?  
  
Eileen: Yes. He is such a schmuck.  
  
Buffy: You said medium built, blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
Eileen: I also recall saying warm personality. I've known *dead* people who   
have had more interesting things to say.  
  
Xander: You asked for it.  
  
Eileen: Oh, he goes on and on and on and on about his stupid "secret job".   
(mimics Riley) I have a secret job. I have a dangerous, secret, job which I   
can't tell you. Don't you want to know about my secret life? It's like I'm   
Clark Kent , Clark Kent with a secret job, I tell you … I mean who talks   
like that? God, I don't even want to know about his stupid secret   
profession. People with secret professions are nuts.  
  
Buffy: (protesting) They are not!  
  
Eileen: I'm just thankful you don't have a secret job. But speaking of   
which, you do seem do disappear nightly some times. And once I caught you   
and Xander n the graveyard at 2 a.m.  
  
Xander: (laughs unnaturally) Heh … sometimes we like to sneak out and have   
dirty sex on a grave.  
  
Eileen: Oh, gross! Even *I* am not that sick …  
  
Buffy: We do what we have to do.  
  
Eileen: I feel like I don't know you anymore. (looks behind Buffy) God, I   
see Riley coming! Tell him I died. (runs off)  
  
Xander: (looks after Eileen) You think we should tell her about the Slaying?  
  
Buffy: No. You know her - tell her something like that and she'll want to   
join in on the fun. She'll make us costumes, and get us stationary paper,   
organize patrolling schedules… she tends to get overhyped about a lot of   
things.  
  
Riley: (coming up) Hey, Buffy. Hey Xand. Have you seen Eileen?  
  
Buffy: She died.  
  
Riley: What?  
  
Buffy: It was a painless death.  
  
Riley: Excuse me?  
  
Xander: She's hiding behind the buffet table.  
  
Riley: Thanks. (leaves)  
  
Buffy: Xander! You are so mean.  
  
Xander: Thanks. (pulls her close to him) So … Mrs. Harris … how does it feel   
to be married to the man of your dreams?  
  
Buffy: I don't know, Mr. Harris, because right now I'm married to second   
best.  
  
Xander: Ouch.  
  
Buffy: (giggles and gives him a kiss. She whispers sultrily in his ear)I can   
tell you one thing, though … you are going to be very, very lucky tonight.  
  
Xander: Don't stop talking.  
  
Buffy: (giggles again and pulls his arm) Let's dance.  
  
Xander: Anything you say.  
  
*** THE END *** 


End file.
